Ichigo's Sick Day
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think the title says it all...


**Ichigo's Sick Day**

Ichigo woke up one morning feeling terrible, and sighed. _I knew Ryou overworking me would make me sick eventually; I should have quit a long time ago._

She felt her stomach lurch, and leaped out of bed, running to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before everything she had eaten yesterday came out of her mouth.

She finally stopped heaving and flushed the toilet, then took the bucket under the sink back to her room. Her cell phone rang as she walked in, and seeing it was Ryou, she snapped. She picked up, and before Ryou could say anything, she said, "You overworking me made me sick, and I've decided to quit. Thanks to you, I've got the worst stomach bug ever, and you can forget me EVER coming back to your stupid café again. You're going DOWN when I get better."

"_Are you actually sick? Or is this just some excuse to get out of work?" _Ryou asked.

Ichigo hung up on him, fuming. Then she turned her cell phone off, and threw her pendant out the window. To her surprise, she heard, "OW! How did you know I was here!?"

Ichigo went over to the window, and saw Kisshu sitting in her tree, rubbing his forehead. "I DIDN'T know you were there, or I wouldn't have thrown that," Ichigo said. "Do me a favor and go kill Blondie. I don't care who else you kill on your way."

"You're in a bad mood," Kisshu commented.

"Ryou overworking me made me catch a stomach bug, and while I'd love to keep talking, I think I'm gonna throw up again," Ichigo said. She ran over to the bucket, and put it under her mouth as the contents of her stomach came out of her mouth.

She vaguely heard teleportation, and then she felt Kisshu rubbing her back gently. Eventually stuff stopped coming up, and Ichigo sighed. She felt a hand on her stomach, and looked at Kisshu, puzzled.

"That doesn't feel good," he said. "And that bucket's pretty full, are you able to go empty it?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. She took the bucket to the bathroom, and emptied it into the toilet, but before she could flush, her stomach flipped again, and she felt a bunch more stuff coming up. She opened her mouth as the contents of her stomach was pushed out of her throat. Soon the toilet was full too, and she still felt sick. She flushed, but barely managed to hold more stuff in until the toilet flushed. She heard footsteps as she threw up again, and then Kisshu started rubbing her back again.

When she stopped, Kisshu said, "You're not doing too well; do you mind if I stay and take care of you?"

"If you don't mind," Ichigo said. "Can you destroy my pendant? I can transform without it."

Kisshu took it out of his pocket, and crushed it. Then he put the dust in the trash, and said, "Better?"

"Yup, thanks," Ichigo said. "My stomach isn't settling down at all."

"Do you think you're going to throw up again?" Kisshu asked.

"No, it just doesn't feel good," Ichigo said.

"Let's go back to your room, maybe you should go back to bed," Kisshu said.

"K," Ichigo said. She flushed the toilet, and followed Kisshu back to her room. She sat down on the bed, and put the bucket on the floor.

"Do you want go back to sleep?" Kisshu asked.

"Can you stay?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said, a bit startled. Ichigo laid back and promptly went to sleep, leaving Kisshu wondering how ANYONE could fall asleep that fast.

About an hour later, Ichigo woke up feeling sick again, and sat up, then grabbed the bucket as Kisshu asked, "More stomach problems?"

Ichigo nodded as she felt her stomach flip, and everything inside it to come up. She opened her mouth as everything spilled into the bucket. "That bucket's getting full again; do you have any others?" Kisshu asked as she stopped.

"In the hall closet, it's the door to the left of the bathroom," Ichigo said. Kisshu got up and left, coming back with another bucket.

"Use this for a while, I'll empty the full one," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She took the new bucket, and Kisshu took the full one to the bathroom. Ichigo suddenly felt her stomach churning really hard, and then it felt like it had exploded. Stuff started coming up really fast, and she barely had time to open her mouth before everything in her stomach came out of her mouth. Kisshu came back as stuff kept spilling out of her mouth, and started rubbing her back.

Suddenly stuff stopped coming up, but Ichigo's stomach was still churning. She put a hand on her stomach, and Kisshu asked, "Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, I just can't throw up for some reason," Ichigo said. "And I can't loosen the muscles, either."

Kisshu put his hand on her stomach, and started rubbing it the way he rubbed her back. Ichigo felt the muscles loosen a bit, and then stuff started coming up again. Kisshu took his hand away as she opened her mouth, and started rubbing her back gently as everything in her stomach ended up in the bucket. As she thought she was stopping, Ichigo coughed, and more stuff came up.

While Ichigo was still throwing up, Kisshu heard teleportation, and spun. Pai was standing in there, but before Kisshu could say anything, he said, "You were right, I was wrong, and please don't lord it over me that Deep Blue is intending to wipe out us as well as the humans. If we don't kill his human host, we're all doomed."

"Who is it?" Kisshu asked as Ichigo stopped throwing up.

"Ichigo's boyfriend," Pai said.

"You mean EX-boyfriend," Ichigo said. "I dumped him."

Kisshu and Pai's jaws hit the floor. Ichigo noticed, and said, "He was boring. I don't think he's really my type."

"Uh… what is your type?" Kisshu asked.

"Fun and playful, with green hair and gold eyes," Ichigo said.

Kisshu literally passed out from shock, and Pai sighed. "I'll wake him up in a minute," he said. "Do you want me to heal the stomach bug you've got?"

"Can you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Pai said. "Lie back down."

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai put a hand on her stomach. Ichigo started to feel better, and Pai took his hand away ten minutes later, then asked, "How's that?"

"I feel fine, thanks Pai," Ichigo said. "I think I'll go brush my teeth; can you wake up Kisshu?"

"Sure," Pai said. Ichigo got up and went to the bathroom, then brushed her teeth and went back to her room.

She found Kisshu looking somewhat freaked out, and Pai looking like he wanted to strangle someone- namely Kisshu. "Can you explain to Kisshu how a girl's mind works?" Pai asked when he saw her. "He just told me, "Earth girls must be very different, because they act like they hate someone when they actually love them!"

Ichigo started laughing. "I acted like that because I didn't want to get brainwashed or killed by Blondie," she giggled. "Not all Earth girls do that."

"So Blondie needs to go down too?" Kisshu asked, perking up.

"You can go kill Aoyama, my school friends need a treat," Ichigo said. "Blondie's on their hit list."

"Uh…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo ignored his confusion, and dialed a number into her cell phone. "Hi Moe," she said when she got a response. "I've got some things to discuss, mainly my new boyfriend, so can you get Miwa and come over?"

Kisshu and Pai watched as she smiled and said, "See you soon." Then Ichigo hung up and said, "Moe and Miwa will be here soon, so stay put. They like to meet my new friends, or they get grouchy."

"They know?" Kisshu asked.

"They're extremely overprotective of me, and I figured since they're completely unstoppable in a fight, they'd be good to have around," Ichigo said. "I'm going to tell them that they can kill Blondie while you destroy Aoyuck."

"I don't get to kill both?" Kisshu asked.

"Don't be greedy, Kish," Ichigo said. The doorbell rang, and Ichigo ran to get it.

"So what's up?" Moe asked as she and Miwa came in.

"Blondie needs to go down, I figured I'd see if you two were still interested," Ichigo said. "And I wanted you to meet Kisshu."

"Okay, let's go to your room to plot," Miwa said. She and Moe followed Ichigo to her room, and went in as they heard Pai say, "Kisshu, Ichigo's right. You shouldn't have ALL the fun."

Miwa went in and asked, "You weren't going to take Blondie's killing away from us, were you Kisshu?"

Kisshu sighed and said, "Fine, I'll only kill the tree-screwing bastard."

"Good," Miwa said. "I'm Miwa, and that's Moe. And if you ever hurt Ichigo, we'll be your worst nightmare. If you don't, and stop calling her a toy, we become sweet little angels."

"I won't hurt Ichigo," Kisshu said. "Can I go kill the treehugger now?"

"Fine," Ichigo said. "Pai, can you teleport us to the Café? Someone's going to need to incinerate whatever's left over after Moe and Miwa are done with Blondie."

"Fine…." Pai said. "Do you want to get real clothes on?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. She got some jeans and a pink shirt, then left to change. When she came back, she saw that Kisshu was gone, and Pai, Moe and Miwa were waiting. Ichigo put a pair of sneakers on, then said, "I'm ready."

"Grab on," Pai said. The girls obeyed, and he teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew.

Ryou was the only one down there, and he looked up, then said, "I didn't think you were sick, Ichigo. I should have known you were a traitor."

"She had a stomach bug, but I healed her, you rotten blonde jerk," Pai said.

"Okay, enough talk," Moe said. "Blondie, prepare to die."

"What are YOU going to do to me?" Ryou asked, smirking.

Ichigo and Pai watched as Moe and Miwa went over to Ryou, grabbed him, and threw him into a wall. Ichigo quickly locked the door to the basement, then said, "Pai, help hold the door if someone comes down here."

"K," Pai said.

He and Ichigo watched with interest as Moe and Miwa started beating Ryou up. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" Ryou screamed.

"You were nasty to Ichigo 24/7, you're a racist jerk, your hair is radioactive, you're completely evil, Deep Blue could learn from you, you're a total pervert, you kept turning Ichigo into a kitten and docking her paycheck- oh, and you want to kill her new boyfriend, so you have to die," Miwa said calmly, as she stood up and jumped on Ryou's leg, breaking it.

"I'LL NEVER DO ANY OF THAT AGAIN! JUST LET ME LIVE!" Ryou screamed.

Moe and Miwa ignored him as he kept screaming. Finally, though, Miwa said, "Shut up, your hair might explode if you keep this up. Moe already burned a finger on your stupid radioactive hair."

"MY HAIR IS NOT RADIOACTIVE!" Ryou screamed.

Ichigo and Pai heard running footsteps, and put their backs against the door, trying to hold it. "What's going on in there?" Keiichiro called.

"Blondie's doom is upon him," Ichigo called back. "And NO, we're not letting you in to see it."

"I'm not sure how much longer this door will hold," Pai said- just as Miwa shouted, "HE'S DEAD! YAHOO!"

"Okay, now we can open the door," Ichigo said. She and Pai opened the door to see Mint, Keiichiro, and Zakuro standing there.

Keiichiro sighed, and asked, "Why did you let your school friends kill Ryou?"

"Because they wanted some fun, and I already told Kisshu he could kill Aoyuck," Ichigo said.

"What did Aoyama do?" Mint asked.

"He was Deep Blue's human host," Ichigo said. "So I told Kisshu he could kill him."

"Does this mean you want to form a truce?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "Deep Blue was plotting to wipe out my race along with yours, so he's better off dead. Kisshu should be back soon, we can talk then."

Sure enough, Kisshu teleported in looking very pleased with himself a few minutes later. "He's dead," Kisshu said happily. "What now?"

"We form a truce," Keiichiro said. "I think if you were to take all our Mew Aqua, you could heal your planet, rather than taking Earth."

"That's a great idea," Pai said. "Let's do that."

**Another horrible ending…. Please review anyways. :)**


End file.
